La Culpa
by HeRmIttA
Summary: Alguien ha muerto, y alguien mas no puede evitar sentirse miserable al respecto, hasta que un tercero aparece y la hace recapacitar... ¿podra desaparecer la culpa? cuidado cuando consuelas a alguien.. puede terminar consolandote a ti. [SPOILERS LIBRO 6]
1. Prologo

**La Culpa**

_Prólogo_

La noche parecía interminable, por fin había abandonado aquella fría habitación del hospital, una semana llevaba ya en el cuerpo desde que él se fue, y el sentimiento de culpa seguía igual o peor en su interior. Pensar en que podría haber detenido su muerte, si tan solo hubiese sido más valiente y enfrentado a aquella víbora sin corazón, la historia sería tan distinta.

Miró el cielo, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, el ya próximo inicio del verano se anunciaba en el tibio viento que desordenaba su pelo, caminaba sin rumbo, no quería ver a nadie, no quería su compasión, tan solo quería estar sola y pensar, pensar en como seguiría su vida con aquel peso en su conciencia.

Será el destino, o quizás no, pero caminando, y solamente caminando, sus pies la llevaron inconcientemente hasta aquel lugar; miro cuidadosamente los números once y trece, cerró sus ojos y pensó en aquellas palabras 'número doce de Grimmauld Place', una maltrecha puerta salió de la nada entre los números once y trece y unas mugrientas ventanas. Era como si, de pronto, se hubiera inflado una casa más, empuñado a las que tenía a ambos lados y apartándolas de su camino.

Entró en la abandonada casa, y mientras se dirigía a la cocina, una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, tantos recuerdos de aquel lugar, que habían ocurrido en tan sólo el transcurso de aquel año, en un año en donde el peligro estaba latente, en que las preocupaciones y problemas estaban a la orden del día, pero que gracias a Sirius Black aquel lugar guarda muchos recuerdos de risas y alegrías.

Ella misma era la que siempre le seguía la corriente, o incluso comenzaba las bromas, para enojo de los mas adultos, o mas aburridos como Snape¿o quizás reclamaba porque era el blanco? De todas formas ya no lo sabría…

-y yo que pensé en que estaría solo, que nadie se atrevería tan pronto, bueno a excepción de Dumbledore, a venir aquí- una voz en su espalda la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Remus… yo… si quieres estar solo yo me voy, no quise...

-tranquila Nym, no es necesario, la verdad es que siempre estoy solo… un poco de compañía no me vendría mal, a menos que tu

-bueno, a decir verdad es que si quería estar sola, pero no te vayas- se apresuro a decir antes que Lupin se diera media vuelta- es decir, ya que estas aquí… sabes que no soporto mucho la soledad… -sonrió tímidamente.

-¿un café?

-me vendría bastante bien

La joven se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, recordando a la vez tantas juntas de la Orden en que sintió que no podría que era demasiado para ella, pero que en que él le insistía en lo contrario, nuevamente una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Lupin se acercó, le estiró la taza delante de ella, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado derecho, y fijó su mirada en sus ojos, ésta vez, los tenía pardo, acercó su mano y limpió la gotita de agua que caía hasta sus labios.

-a Sirius no le gustaría que llorarás, menos por él.

-lo sé, lo sé, me diría… "pero que niñita que eres"… pero es que no lo puedo evitar…

-no te digo que lo evites, siempre quería que hiciéramos las cosas a su modo…-le sonrió de lado.

-me siento tan culpable, Remos si no fuera por que yo…

-porque tú lo dejaste hacer lo que te pidió… ¿Qué hubiese pasado sino? Tal vez hubiesen muerto los dos, o quizás sólo, en una de esas ni uno de los dos… nadie nunca podrá saber eso Nym.

Era la primera persona que no le decía "no te sientas culpable… bla, bla, bla" sino que le daba un argumento real, no le quitaba culpa ni se la otorgaba, simplemente era la verdad…

-pero es que yo…

-Tú nada Nym… ya déjalo, eres muy joven para mortificarte por eso, muchas muertes que no podremos evitar vendrán, seres que amamos nos dejarán, es injusto lo sé, él era mi mejor amigo, el único que quedaba, pero se fue…

Se miraron fijamente, se comprendían, ambos sabían que esa era la verdad, que no necesitan más palabras de consuelo, que con esas bastaban, ellos nunca tuvieron esa relación que tenían con Sirius por separado, casi ni se hablaban, pero en ese instante una fuerza extraña los mantenía absortos y perdidos en la mirada del otro.

Los centímetros que separaban sus rostros se acabaron, sus labios estaban juntos y acariciándose dulcemente, ni siquiera sabían lo que hacían, ninguno de los dos sentía algún tipo de atracción por el otro… aún.

* * *

Holis!... bueno es mi primer fic en relacion a esta pareja.. la verdad es que me encantan los amores 'imposibles' y por eso solo habia escrito de draco&hermione.. en fin... me encanto ke Jk los juntara en el sexto libro.. y esta es mi forma de ver de como comenzo todo.. este es el prologo... y nos muestra como comenzo la historia.. espero que les guste.. porque tengo varias ideas... reviews! porfas! un kiss 

**HeRmIttA**

espero que les guste esta canción, es d uno d mis grupos favoritos.. Los bunkers... chilenos.. escuchenla.. de verdad que les va a gustar

**Canción para mañana-Los Bunkers**

Despertar en las mañanas  
No me hace demasiado bien  
Mirar por la ventana  
Ver el cielo oscurecer  
Pasearme por la calle que la gente pueda ver  
La montaña de tristezas que dejaste amanecer

La cuidad en que marchaste  
Las piedras que tiré  
El sueño que mataste  
La herida que sangré  
Odié los uniformes, los verdugos del cuartel  
La lucha lleva a cuestas la esperanza del atardecer

Mañana habrá promesas en mi puerta para abrir  
Mañana habrá una lágrima en mis ojos para ti

Los viejos son de lo peor,  
Nunca tuvieron ni una pizca de razón,  
Pero a mí los años no me hicieron muy feliz.  
Recordar es un paso en falso más,  
¿Y quién quiere mirarse,  
En un espejo que no quebrará?

Mañana habrá promesas en mi puerta para abrir  
Mañana habrá una lágrima en mis ojos para ti

Ayer agonizó el amor,  
Dejó camisas que escoger,  
Un par de gafas para ver,  
Lo que mañana puede aparecer,

Ayer agonizó el amor,  
La muerte no dejó escoger,  
¿Y quién puede resucitar,  
Las flores que pisaste ayer?

Demasiados imposibles,  
Para no morir feliz,  
Para qué contar estrellas,  
Para qué vivir por tí,  
Sólo la muerte me puede esconder,  
Nadar de espalda a tí también te sienta demasiado bien.

Mañana habrá promesas en mi puerta para abrir  
Mañana habrá una lágrima en mis ojos para ti  
Mañana habrá promesas en mi puerta por vivir.


	2. Sólo fue un beso

**Capitulo uno**: Sólo fue un beso

Nymphadora Tonks era una joven, con una edad cercana a los 23 años, tenía el rostro pálido en forma de corazón, ojos oscuros y centelleantes, y el cabello corto, de punta y con un color castaño.

Estaba tirada boca arriba en su cama, pensando, pero por primera vez en aquella fatídica semana, no estaba pensando en la muerte del primo favorito de su madre, sino que en el mejor amigo de éste.

Jamás había pensado en él como… como hombre, no lo había visto de otra forma distinta al amigo de Sirius, entonces… ¿Por qué se habían besado, que ocurría… quizás era que se sentía demasiado sola en aquel momento y necesitaba un poco de cariño. Era cierto que el tenía una manía por llamarla 'Nym' que nadie más tenía, pero… ¿y eso que?

A pesar de todo, el sentimiento de culpa volvió a ella; hace un par de días hubo un enfrentamiento en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, en donde los seguidores de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado habían intentado robar un profecía, en donde ella y varios aurores más habían llegado para ayudar a Harry Potter y a varios niños de 15 años que se enfrentaban a estos mortífagos.

Entre los mortífagos, llegó Bellatrix Lestrange, hermana de su madre, Andrómeda –la que tuvo la genial idea de llamarla Nymphadora- y prima de Sirius Black, al cual aquella noche asesinó, y ella podría haber detenido aquella muerte.

_ "porque tú lo dejaste hacer lo que te pidió… ¿Qué hubiese pasado sino? Tal vez hubiesen muerto los dos, o quizás solo tú, o en una de esas ni uno de los dos… nadie nunca podrá saber eso Nym."_, nuevamente era Remus el que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

Remus Lupin era un hombre, que si bien aún era joven pues estaba cercano a los 36 años, parecía cansado y muy enfermo, tenía cada vez más canas, y siempre traía una túnica raída y remendada; todo esto por ser mordido por un hombre lobo cuando niño, convirtiéndose también él en un licántropo que se transforma todas las lunas llenas.

Tomaba un café, disfrutaba a la vez de la ventana que le ofrecía una vista en primer plano hacia la luna menguante, bebió otro sorbo de café y miró nuevamente la luna, y vio su cara en ella, aquella cara joven que momentos antes había besado.

¿Qué ocurría con él, él no solía hacer esas cosas, es decir, actuar sin pensar¿será que la muerte de Sirius lo tenía tan afectado? Porque la verdad es que él no se sentía atraído hacia Nym para nada, es más siempre la había visto como una niña un poco torpe pero sumamente inteligente.

Nunca quiso involucrarse con nadie, siempre que su corazón comenzaba a encender aquella llamativa, con un chorrito de que saltaba desde su lado racional era apagada, él no estaba hecho para amar, en primer lugar era pobre, no tenía nada que ofrecerle a nadie, apenas lograba sobrevivir él… y todo a causa de la segunda razón, que todas las noches de luna llena él se transformaba en un ser altamente peligroso… no, definitivamente, él, no estaba hecho para amar.

-Buenos días, sé que para muchos volver a este lugar es un poco extraño, en vista de que el dueño ha fallecido recientemente- todos bajaron sus cabezas e hicieron un momento de silencio- y se preguntarán además que ocurrirá con este lugar… bien, pasa a manos de Harry Potter, está en el testamento de Sirius, esta casa y todas sus pertenencias pasan a ser del muchacho.

-¿él sabe de esto, Albus?

-pues, no, aún no, pero pienso esperar un poco antes de visitarlo, tengo que ir por él y bueno ahí hablaremos de su futuro, a propósito, Molly, Arthur, espero que no les moleste aceptar a Harry un verano más, ésta vez pienso ayudarles un poco.

-por supuesto que es bien venido, y no es necesario, Albus, la verdad…

-tranquila, Molly, bastante cuesta ya organizar una boda- la señora Weasley hizo una mueca por lo bajo- bien a lo nuestro.

-Remus, tengo una misión para ti… Remus… ¿Remus?

El que fuera alguna vez profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, parecía tener algo muy interesante entre sus manos que no quitaba la vista de ellas, aunque cada cierto tiempo dirigía una mirada furtiva a cierta joven aurora.

-Remus…

-¿ah?... ¡oh! Lo siento, Dumbledore, no estaba prestando atención… ¿decías…?

-tengo nueva misión para ti…

-¿de que se trata?

-Necesito que te infiltres con otros licántropos, averigües quiénes están de nuestro lado y quiénes no, y qué trama Fenrir Greyback…

-wow…

-sí, es algo bastante peligroso, pero es absolutamente necesario, sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera así.

-está bien, Dumbledore, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras…

-bien, nuestro siguiente punto…

La cocina estaba vacía nuevamente, se sentó en la misma silla que la noche anterior, como esperando revivir la escena, y quizás poder haber hecho las cosas de una forma distinta.

-peligrosa misión te ha asignado Dumbledore ¿no, Lupin?

-si… la verdad que si- ¿desde cuando lo llamaba Lupin?- escucha, Nym, sobre lo de anoche…

-fue una cosa del momento, lo sé, para mí está olvidado no te preocupes… ya me voy, que estés bien, chao.

Y así como si nada lo dejó solo nuevamente, sintió a la vez un tremendo alivio, Nym se había atrevido a decir la verdad, lo que él no podía pronunciar, ella había logrado ser sincera… entonces ¿Por qué sentía ese nudo en su garganta?.

De seguro sólo eran tonteras suyas, en tiempo como este todos mantenían esa angustia, y obviamente, _ella_ no sería la excepción, así que continuó caminando hacia el lugar en que podía desvanecerse tratando de dejar atrás la escena de la cocina… ambas escenas.

Ella no podía permitirse amar, no en estos tiempos de guerra, en que la incertidumbre era la que reinaba en el mundo, tanto muggle como mágico, era demasiado el riesgo, además, Remus Lupin no era precisamente su 'prototipo' de hombre… era más de 10 años mayor, y, y, un licántropo, y alguien tan dulce y comprensivo que…

No, no, no… no podía, simplemente, debía dejar de sentir esa sensación que lo atraía a él… además él jamás le correspondería, estuvo de acuerdo cuando dijo que era una cosa de momento, y esa era la única verdad… ¡sólo se dejaron llevar, o quizás… era el comienzo…

¡Pero cómo iba a ser el comienzo¡Que idea tan absurda! La mayoría de las parejas… se atraían, se coqueteaban, y luego de un tiempo de cortejo se besaban… definitivamente ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos ni nada por el estilo, sólo fue un beso ¡por Dios¡No se casarían!

Eso estaba más que claro, se dispuso a abandonar la casa del su ahora difunto amigo, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban… no hacer nada de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir, aumentar el sentimiento de culpa.

* * *

Holisssss! bueno.. bastante pronto subo el primer capitulo... porque la verdad es que he estado inspirada... pero no se hagan muchas iluciones de que siempre sera asi pues... el lunes comienzan las clases!.. de vuelta al colegio! fin d vacaciones! T.T tristeza total!... aaa.. en fin... espero que les gustes... un kiss! y gracias por los reviews! sigan con ellos porfas! me inspiran mas

Bueno de mas esta decir.. los personajes no son mios si no ke de la grandiosa JKRowling ... ke seria d nosotros sin ella?...

**HeRmIttA**


	3. La Cocina

**Capítulo Dos**: La cocina

Al igual que todos lo días se dirigió hasta la oficina de Aurors del Ministerio de Magia, se disponía a tomar la pila de archivos que estaban sobre su escritorio en la pequeña oficina cuando notó un ulular detrás de la puerta, dejó entrar a la pequeña lechuza de color café y desató con desánimo la carta.

La vio tres veces por lo menos… aunque la verdad es que fueron muchas más, sus ojos no podían creer las palabras garabateadas en el pergamino con pequeña y curva letra, no pudo evitar mostrar sus dientes en la radiante sonrisa que brotó de ella por inercia.

Casi sin aire rodeaba la habitación, se frotaba las manos, había sido una imprudencia de su parte enviar aquella nota, si eso… nada más que un impulso, pero ya no podía retractarse, lo hecho, hecho está, no tenía más remedio que aceptar que acababa de invitar a cenar a Nym.

Su casa era un desastre, partiendo por el punto en que no lo tenía completamente amueblado, su presupuesto no le permitía semejantes lujos. Su estado de ánimo no le daba como para ordenar nada.

Miró la sala nuevamente, y la vio aun peor de lo normal¿Qué pensaría Nym de aquella casucha?... pero… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?... es decir, solo era una compañera de trabajo… a la cual había besado… pero era una compañera de trabajo al fin y al cabo… ¿Por qué tenía que invitarla a cenar?... malditos impulsos…

"Sábado a las 8"… "sábado a las 8"… esas palabras estuvieron grabadas en su mente durante el resto de la semana, no esperaba nada más que el "sábado a las 8", ya no podía evitarlo, se sentía feliz, se sentía atraída por él, cada vez se convencía de que lo quería más y más… pero ¿y él?.

oooo

-Llegas temprano

-Oh vamos… son sólo 5 minutos, Rem.

-Sí es verdad. Adelante.

La salita había mejorado su aspecto notablemente, seguía siendo humilde y un tanto destartalada, pero guardaba cierta mezcla de elegancia y simpleza entre los viejos y roídos muebles. En el centro había una pequeña mesa que tenía uno que otro adorno de loza, alrededor de ella un par de sofás de cuero falso negros.

Nymphadora entró a la sala con disimulado nerviosismo, Remus la seguía y la imitó sentándose en el sillón libre.

-¿Cómo estás?- rompió el silencio el anfitrión.

-Bien, bueno, dentro de lo bien que se puede estar en estos días… ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bien… ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-un poco de Hidromiel no estaría nada de mal…

Con un sencillo movimiento de la varita, el hombre hizo aparecer dos vasos con tres tercios de lleno con el trago, le ofreció uno a la joven y se quedó con el otro él.

-me extrañó un poco tu invitación, bueno la verdad es que aun no comprendo mucho el motivo.

-para serte sincero, yo tampoco- decía la verdad sin duda, pero ella lo miró arqueando una ceja- es la verdad, Nym, sentí un impulso y quise invitarte a cenar…

-ah… -denotaba cierta… ¿desilusión?

-¡pero me alegra que estés aquí… no sabes cuánto!

-¿en verdad?- las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaron un tanto rosadas… -bueno me alegra haber venido también.

Pasaron al comedor, el cual estaba junto a la sala, una mesa de roble redonda con cuatro sillas lo componían, estaba muy preparada, dentro de lo que el presupuesto de Remus podía costear, un mantel blanco, una rosa roja en un cristalino florero, dos velas regalando su luz, un par de copas y un vino de elfo.

-vaya, Rem, está muy linda… -la chica apenas podía creer que aquel tímido y silencioso hombre hubiese preparado todo eso…por ella… era un sueño… si eso debía ser un sueño…

Lupin sirvió la lasagna que había preparado con relleno de champiñones salteados, Tonks seguía sintiendo ese escalofrío con cada mordisco que le daba a la comida, con cada sorbo de vino de elfo.

-No sé como agradecerte esto, Rem, es… -la chica fijó sus ojos (ahora castaños casi miel) en los de él.

-No es nada, en serio, lo hice con mucho gusto.

-Rem, yo… -bajó la mirada, no podía seguir manteniendo la vista en esos ojos tan tiernos- no he podido de dejar de pensar en ti.

El silencio se apoderó de la escena, la joven se sentía avergonzada, pero a la vez se había quitado un nudo de la garganta, a su vez Remus luchaba consigo mismo por no decir algo sin pensar… aun no salía del último impulso que tuvo.

-Nym… esto ya lo hablamos

-sí, lo sé, pero… -suspiró- no puedo evitar… quererte cada día más.

-Nym, yo…

-creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, Rem, nada…

Lupin la miró fijo, no daba crédito a sus oídos, ella había sido sincera, obviamente que no le mentiría con algo así, él sabía dentro de sí que era verdad, lo sabía por que él sentía lo mismo… pero no… no… la razón tenía… tenía… que ser más que el corazón. Se paró de pronto y fue a la cocina, no podía estar ahí, no podía seguir observándola por que terminaría echando a la basura lo de "la razón por sobre el corazón"

Tonks lo siguió, no dejaría las cosas así, tenía, necesitaba saber que pensaba él… ¡Por qué huía?... el hombre tenía sus manos apoyadas en una mesa… de espaldas a ella, se acercó conteniendo la respiración, intentó tocar su espalda… pero se arrepintió… volvió a intentarlo… esta vez con éxito, lo abrazó por detrás.

Al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca, sus manos en su pecho, una corriente eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo, acercó sus manos a las de ella y las entrelazo, estaban tibias y suaves, tomó aire y dio la vuelta, se encontró nuevamente con aquel rostro en forma de corazón, posó una de sus manos en la mejilla tiernamente ruborizada de ella, decidió tomarla de la barbilla mejor, quería obsérvala bien, memorizar cada detalle… sus labios… que pasaba si ellos…

Alargó su cuello, intentó alcanzar su altura, podía ver sus cicatriz podructo de las transformaciones de luna llena, con la yema de su dedo índice las acarició, sentía el respirar de aquel individuo que no le entregaba su corazón, que se dejaba llevar más por el "que dirán" y los perjuicios del mundo… a ella no le importaban, para nada… sólo le preocupaba poder…

Se besaron, era un beso tan distinto al que se habían dado en Grimmauld Place hace unas semanas, lleno de emociones, muy distintas a la culpa… emociones y sentimientos de cariño, pero también encontrados, en que terminaría todo esto… no importaba, solo importaban ellos… ellos y aquella cocina que los cobijaba en silencio, que era partícipe de aquello, que era su cómplice como lo fue la cocina de la casa de los Black…

La noche transcurrió… mientras Dumbledore buscaba a Harry Potter en el número 4 de Privet Drive, en una humilde casa Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks se dejaban llevar sin vuelta atrás en un simple cocina…

* * *

Hola!..lamento la tardanza!.. pero bueno el colegio y todo eso.. pero aki esta.. el capitulo n°2... espero les guste.. en lo personal me encanto jejeje.. pero no se.. creo ke aki su opinion es lo ke vale.. o no? porfis reviews! porfis! T.T

ia nos vemus

**HeRmIttA**


	4. Decisión

**Capitulo tres: **Decisión

Una intensa y larga noche, caminaba camino a la Madriguera, necesitaba alguien con quien conversar, no sabía muy bien por qué buscaba refugio en Molly, pero fue la primera que se le vino a la mente luego de dejar la casa de Remus.

Remus… Remus… ¿qué había ocurrido hace un rato¿Qué había sido todo ese derrame de pasión en la cocina¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante con ellos¿Serían… novios?... ¿un amor de sólo una noche…? No, definitivamente no era eso.

-¡Tonks, querida¿Qué te ocurre?

-lamento visitarte a estas horas, la verdad es que… necesitaba hablar con alguien…

Dejando fluir las palabras de su boca, comenzó su relato… pasó desde la noche de que salió del hospital hasta el exceso de hidromiel y vino de elfo de aquella noche… pasando por la cocina de Grimmauld Place, Molly la miró un tanto desconcertada al principio, pero luego le sonrió pícaramente.

-…y luego no sabía qué hacer, así que vine hacia acá, necesitaba hablar con alguien, espero que no te moleste, Molly.

-no está bien, pero dime… ¿Qué pasará ahora, o sea¿son novios?

-no, quiero decir, no lo sé la verdad¡estoy tan confundida!

-pero… ¿tú lo quieres?

Tonks se mordió el labio, e hizo una revisión en su cabeza y en su corazón… ¡por su puesto que lo quería!... asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-ay, Tonks… la verdad es que no sé muy bien que decirte, no es que no me agrade Remus, al contrario, pero para ti… que estás tan llena de vida… que tienes tanto por vivir… que eres tan joven… siempre te he imaginado con alguien… con alguien como Bill…

-yo tampoco pensé nunca en estar con alguien como Remus, ni siquiera es del tipo que me gustan, pero es lo que siento y es muy fuerte, y en relación a Bill, entiendo que él está muy bien con Fleur… se casarán o no?

-sí, pero si Bill viera lo maravillosa que eres tú se podría olvidar de esa…

-Molly, no me gusta Bill, nunca me ha gustado, él si que se aleja de los que me gustan… además no puedo pensar en nadie más que…

-sh!... alguien viene…

Ambas miraron hacia la puerta de la revuelta cocina de los Weasleys… dos sombras se vislumbraban a la titilante luz de la cocina… ¿quién podría ser a estas horas?

-¿quién es?

-Albus Dumbledore, Molly, traigo a Harry conmigo…

-Oh por Dios, no los esperábamos hasta mañana- la señora Weasley abrió la puerta y se abalanzó sobre Harry llenándolo de preguntas sobre su estadía con los muggles.

-si, hemos terminado antes, Harry ha ayudado. Buenas noches Nymphadora…

-buenas noches, Dumbledore, hola, Harry, bueno yo ya me voy… gracias por la charla Molly.

La joven salió de la Madriguera bajo a insistente mirada de Dumbledore, esos ojos azul cielo parecían ser una máquina de rayos X pues se sentía penetrada por aquella mirada. Apresuró el paso en salir.

Malditos impulsos, malditos impulsos¿Qué había echo, ahora todo se había complicado, se habían dejado llevar demasiado, lo que pasó en esa cocina… fue simplemente maravilloso, pero desconcertante… ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese nivel tan rápido?...

Realmente no eran una pareja normal, primero se besan sin sentir absolutamente nada el uno por el otro, y luego completamente confundidos… ellos… ¿Qué estaría pensando ella ahora?... quizás debieran ser novios… o algo por el estilo… pero ¿Qué podía ofrecerle él? … lo había echado todo a peder… no quería ser el típico hombre que después de conseguirlo se marcha… él no es así… pero no quería hacerle daño.

Él no podía permitirse querer… era algo que estaba fuera de su vocabulario, pero es que Nym… Nym… rompía todos sus esquemas, quebraba su orden, le hacía olvidar… cuando estaba con ella, el mundo no importaba… sin embargo, si que importaba.

-silencio por favor, silencio… Remus, luego necesito que te quedes un momento para hablar de algo, tú también, Nymphadora.

-¿sobre que sería, Dumbledore?

-luego hablamos, Remus, luego hablamos…

-¿podremos seguir aquí?

-sí, así es Severus, pero creo que tendremos que bajar la cantidad de reuniones, este lugar ya no es tan seguro…

Pero sus oídos ya no escuchaban más, fijó su vista en la persona que tenía enfrente… quien a su vez la miró, nadie se percató que hablaban con sus miradas, que se expresaban sus dudas e inquietudes… bueno nadie a excepción de cierto anciano con anteojos de media luna.

Todos se retiraron de la cocina, quedaron nuevamente ellos dos, más un tercero, al que llaman el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

-Nymphadora, supe que te han asignado al lado el sector aledaño a Hogwarts, creo que está demás recordarte la especial seguridad de uno de los alumnos… como el del resto

-sí lo sé, Dumbledore.

-bien, me gustaría que me muestres tu Patronus…

-¿mi Patronus?

-sí- Tonks hizo lo que el Director le pedía, el sonrió de medio lado, al ver que había cambiado a una figura no clara de cuatro patas- como lo suponía.

Remus miró a Tonks… ¿Qué significaba eso¿Qué suponía Dumbledore? Acaso…

-podrás intuir que no es mera coincidencia, creo que esto está afectando a su trabajo, suelo no intrometerme en la vida sentimental de los demás, pero en éste caso ambos han bajado un poco su rendimiento, no pongan esa caras, a mí no me engañan, es preciso que les pida que por el bien del mundo mágico, se decidan a o estar juntos o no, pronto, porque este vaivén de sentimientos puede tener graves consecuencias…

Decir que ambos quedaron con la boca abierta y ojos desorbitados me deja corta en el relato, ellos jamás se imaginaron tal franqueza por parte de Dumbledore.

-ah!... y Remus, la próxima semana te espero en mi despacho, tengo ordenes para ti. Los dejo para que hablen y decidan, ojala sigan sus corazones y no sus razones, sería bastante más positivo… adiós.

-es… increíble que le contarás a Dumbledore

-yo no le conté nada, Nym… a nadie

-y entonces ¿Cómo supo? Yo no fui

-es Albus Dumbledore… ¿recuerdas?

-aún así…

-eso no importa ahora… debemos tomar una decisión.

Hola!

io aki.. subiendo cap.. espero les guste! demas esta decir ke los personaje sy too no son mios! ejejeje

ia no mucho ke decir cuidenc y dejenme sus opiniones!

HeRmIttA!


	5. Dejándose llevar

**Capitulo cuatro: **Dejándose llevar

La lluvia caía, mojaba la calle, limpiaba el aire, renovaba corazones, mientras ellos la veían por la ventana, una tras otra, las gotas resbalaban por el vidrio empañado que reflejaba sus rostros.

-¿y bien?...

-pues… no lo sé… ¿qué crees tú?

-¿yo?... pues… tampoco lo sé.

El silencio reino, el sonido del agua al chocar con el asfalto era levemente más fuerte, ambos querían lo mismo, pero decidirse a decirlo no era fácil, decidirse a… estar… juntos…

-creo que lo mejor es que estem…

-Nym, no podemos, mis razones ya están dichas, las sabes, no las entiendes, pero deberás porque es lo mejor.

-pero… esas son TUS razones, no las mías, ni siquiera las has escuchado…

-¿y cuáles son?

-que… todo eso… no me importa… que… lo único importante es que te quiero… y

-Nym, entiende por favor, soy casi diez años mayor que tú, soy débil, pobre, enfermizo, sin nada que ofrecer y por si fuera poco… un licántropo.

-está bien, si es lo que quieres… como dice mi papá… negativo con positivo… dan negativo… no te puedo forzar ni obligar a quererme… me doy cuenta que te escondes en esas excusas baratas para no decirme que verdaderamente no me quieres, me queda claro ahora… adiós, no te molestaré más con juego estúpidos de niña…

Y así sin más, tomó su abrigo y salió a la lluvia, Remus Lupin la observaba desde la ventana, habían dejado la cocina para poder hablar con tranquilidad en la sala, que gracias a Molly Weasley era habitable.

Albus Dumbledore les había pedido que regularizaran su situación sentimental, es decir, o la consolidaban o la cortaban de raíz, ya que les afectaba el rendimiento, él quería en verdad mucho a Tonks pero no podía estar con ella, no era justo que le quitara su juventud…

Debía concentrarse además en la misión dada por el Director de Hogwarts, la cual no era menor y le exigía mucha concentración, pues el menor error podría ser fatal, internarse en un poblado abandonado con sólo hombres-lobo del lado de Voldemort no era un escenario muy confortable que digamos.

Exponerse de esa manera, exponerla a ella, no, era demasiado, jamás se perdonaría si algo le ocurría, incluso él mismo podría llegar a hacerle daño, aun así sus palabras rodaban en su cabeza, sus neuronas chocaban con el incansable eco de la melodiosa voz de Nym…

" … _me doy cuenta que te escondes en esas excusas baratas para no decirme que verdaderamente no me quieres, me queda claro ahora…"_al cual le había agregado un trágico _"adiós"_… él sí la quería, y por lo mismo no podría estar con ella, por más que sus enamoradas entrañas se lo pidieran.

Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él… quería gritarle a ella… al mundo que sí la quería, rabia mezclada con melancolía carcomía su corazón con pensar que ella no percibía su brillo al mirarla, su calor naciente en el estómago con solo sentir su olor a frescuras jovial… ciertamente la quería y más de lo que él mismo podía llegar a imaginar.

Cientos de estudiantes bajaban del Expreso de Hogwarts, cientos de cabezas despreocupadas por su destino más que el simple hecho de vivir, alumnos de todas las edades regresaban una vez más y como cada año a través del tren escarlata a la escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

Entre los jóvenes que iban y venían pudo percatarse de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, su instinto de Aurora le advirtió que algo no andaba bien, se suponía que Harry Potter, "el elegido", debía estar con ellos.

Trató de escabullirse desde la plataforma de la estación del pueblo de Hogsmade hacia el interior del ferrocarril, pero no fue tarea fácil, la masa la movía hacia el lado contrario, finalmente, el ser más alta que la mayoría de ellos pudo entrar en el casi vacío vagón.

Nadie en los pasillos… ¿Dónde estaría?... tuvo notificación de que subió al tren, así que debía buscarlo… ¿no era aquel Draco Malfoy? El joven heredero de la fortuna Malfoy salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí con cara de suficiencia. Chocaron de frente, la petulante mirada del rubio provocó la obviedad para Tonks… luego que el Sly dejará sola en el pasillo a la joven, ésta se movió con rapidez hasta el compartimiento desde donde salió él.

Estaba vacío, pero ese olor a sudor y a miedo mezclados eran más que conocidos para ella, abrió la puerta, la cual se trancó con lo que allí había, movió rápidamente su varita haciendo volar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter mostrándolo a éste es una poco ortodoxa pose.

Lo ayudó a pararse… casi no escuchaba lo que él le decía, sentía que la miraba, sí, lo más seguro es que notará su horroroso aspecto¡no podía evitarlo, sólo quería irse a casa… dormir, no pensar, estar sola y tranquila… dejó a Harry en el colegio, a manos de Snape, la idea no le agradaba para nada… pero se sentía tan mal que prefirió dejarlo ahí y marcharse…

La lluvia caía, golpeaba en su rostro con furia, humedeciendo cada rincón de su cansado cuerpo, la tarea encomendada era sumamente difícil, pero debía concretarse, y él era el único capacitado para realizarla, pero el miedo no podía ser apartado de su interior.

El rostro de Nym apareció en su mente, miró el nublado cielo, le pareció verla juguetear entre las gotas que resbalaban desde las negras nubes, sonriéndole y diciéndole que todo estará bien…

Por qué será que todo es tan complicado en la vida de los adultos, por qué simplemente no se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, no, eso era justamente lo que lo tenía así, los impulsos… esos impulsos eran los culpables de que él ahora la extrañará y necesitara tanto su aroma.

Lentamente la lluvia comenzó a desaparecer, a medida que se acercaba a su casa, el agua era menos y menos. Una nota le aguardaba en la mesa, junto a una esplendorosa lechuza gris, le dio unas palmaditas y arrancó el pergamino con sello de Hogwarts de su pata.

_Remus: Me alegra saber que hayan tomado una decisión, quizás no debí entrometerme pero necesitaba que lo hicieran, si es la correcta o no, el tiempo les dirá, pero que sea la correcta no quiere decir que sea la mejor. En fin, a lo nuestro, durante la próxima luna llena los hombres lobo de Fernir Greyback se reunirán en el claro del bosque que está a las afueras de Londres, necesito que reúnas toda la información posible por favor. Atte. Albus Dumbledore._

Leyó varias veces la carta, y cada vez que pasaba por el nombre del que lo mordió cuando tan solo era un niño porque su padre lo ofendió un escalofrío recorría su espalda completa…

Se asomó a la ventana, una sombra caminaba lentamente a través de la calle, y al parecer se dirigía a su casa. Venía cubierta por una capa de viaje, el gorro de ésta cubría el rostro del desconocido, fue a abrir la puerta para ver de quién se trataba.

-hola, Remus.

-¿Nym?

-sí, sólo veía a dejarte esto- sacó una pequeña bolsa con un pote en su interior- vengo de donde los Weasleys, Molly insistió en envolverla, pensé que… bueno tú la necesitarías más que yo.

Lupin tomó en su manos la bolsa y miró a los ojos a la muchacha…

-no tenías que…

-sí, lo sé… pero bueno ya lo traje… ahora me voy, adiós

-espera… -el hombre la tomó del brazo, la joven se giró y sacó su brazo- en serio… sé que… me refiero… -respiró profundo- ¿quieres pasar un rato, necesito hablar con alguien… por favor.

-Remus… yo…

-por favor- le tomó la mano y rogó con sus pupilas color miel, no quería estar solo, y la compañía de Tonks era lo que más necesitaba.

-está bien…

La chica entró en el pequeño hogar del licántropo, se quitó la capa, y se sentó en uno de los antiguos sofás, mientras Remus calentaba con un sencillo hechizo la comida, y la servía en dos platos.

-gracias por quedarte…

-Remus… yo…

-lo sé, lo sé, pero… mira- le pasó la carta de Dumbledore

-¿Fernir Greyback¿¡Acaso se volvió loco?

-¿Quién mejor que yo?...

-¿y que querrá decir con… "lo correcto no es lo mejor"…?

Lupin la miró, ella le devolvió la mirada….

-creo que será mejor que…

-no, por favor, mi Nym, no te vayas…

Tonks lo miró sorprendida¿Por qué jugaba así con ella¿Por qué la llenaba de palabras lindas, de miradas, de gestos y todo eso si después le decía que no podía ser¿Por qué seguía con todo su corazón deseando que le dijera más, la mirara más, le diera más gestos?

Él por su parte, no entendía bien qué hacía, ni que decía, la última frase le salió casi del alma, en verdad no quería que se fuera, en verdad… quería que fuera SU Nym.

Tocó su mano, un golpe de corriente los sacudió, con la otra mano tomó su rostro, le acarició suavemente¡Dios la quería, la distancia quedó reducida a dos centímetros entre sus labios, sus respiraciones aumentaban en cada inhalación, ya no podía evitar lo inevitable.

La besó, la levantó de la mesa y la abrazó con fuerza, se sentía tan seguro, nada ocurriría, mientras que ella se sentía en cielo, se separaron un minuto, se miraron a los ojos, comprobando que estaban seguros de lo que hacían y caminaron abrazados hasta la habitación de Remus.

* * *

huuula!

uuuy si lo se! años y años y años

el colegio es el culpable! y si creo ke la falta d inspiracion tb ¬¬

en fin gracias a toos lo ke leen! sisisi miles y miles d kisses a toos los ke pasan por aki

aius!


End file.
